Something Unexplainable
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: The sequal to A Love Potion Doesn't Always Work. Dum does something stupid and Shit happens.
1. Chapter 1

Dee stood in the doorway, looking at the sprawled out sleeping man on his bed. 'How could he not remember anything?' Dee could already feel the questions intersect and join in his mind. Is having him normal better than not having him at all? Not really. He walked into Dum's room slowly, standing beside his sleeping brother's bed.

"Dum?" He questioned softly, slightly touching Dum's arm. Dum smiled weakly while opening his eyes.

"Hi Dee," he whispered groggily. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed Dee's hand. "Good morning."

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Time is irrelevant. Didn't Julius teach you that?" Dum smiled again, slowly sitting up. It had only been a few days after their close call. Dee stared at Dum's naked chest, he could already feel his cheeks flush. Dum was shirtless and covered in scars and Dee couldn't help but imagine touching every last inch of them. He wanted Dum, he needed him. "Shall we get some tea and watch the gate?" Dum questioned, his same goofy smile spreading across his face.

"I've already made some, it's on the stove," Dum immediately bounced from his bed and ran into the kitchen. "Don't burn yourself, it's hot!" Just as Dee finished the sentence he heard his twin yell in pain. Dee ran into the room to see Dum holding his newly burned finger. "What did I just say?" Dee smiled as he walked closer to Dum. Dum frowned, wincing at the pain he was experiencing in his finger.

"Kiss it and make it better," Dum murmured, shoving his finger up to Dee's face. It lingered there while Dee's mind wondered. How he loved the feel of those fingers, how much he missed it. He kissed it slightly, trying hard not to blush at the contact. He opened his eyes and looked at Dum. 'Is, is Dum blushing? No, can't be.' He blinked again, finally seeing no hint of blush on Dum's face.

"All better?" Dee questioned, rubbing Dum's fingers between his own. How he longed for it to be some other body part of Dum's. Dum nodded his head, causing Dee to come out of his daze. He let go of Dum's finger and went on with making himself cup of tea. How grand tea was, so delicious, so delectable, so warm. His mind instantly went back to the thought of Dum's warm body pressed against his own. 'I must stop thinking of that, if I don't I might go and do something stupid.' He looked at Dum, watched as he drank his tea slowly. Dum winced at the warm taste of the tea. He stopped drinking the tea and looked at Dee.

"My mouth hurts," Dum whispered, almost looking like he was blushing. 'Dum can't be blushing, that would mean he liked something.' He walked closer to Dee, narrowing the gap between them. "Would you kiss it to make it better?" Now Dee's face flushed. He stared into his brother's red eyes.

"How exactly is that gonna make the inside of your mouth feel better?" Dee questioned as Dum leaned closer to his lips.

"Does it matter?" Dum exhaled, his warm breath spreading across Dee's face. The smell floating through his nostrils. Oh how he loved that smell. "Just kiss me." Dum touched Dee's cheek, pulling their lips together. The kiss was warm and full of spark. Dee's body intensified and he wrapped his arms around Dum's neck. 'I'm kissing Dum, that's weird, but oh god does it feel wonderful.' Dee kissed harder, pressing his body harder against Dum's. The kiss broke. Dee opened his eyes, staring into Dum's wide ones. "I, I," Dum was stuttering but all Dee wanted to do was have Dum inside of him. He kissed Dum again but Dum pushed away. "I'm so sorry, I," Dum never finished his statement as he ran out of the house.

Dee stood trying to gather his thoughts. 'What just happened," He walked over and poured himself a cup of tea, the taste reminding him of something with red eyes. "I really just need to tell him how much it hurts me that I'm not with him." Dee exhaled, walking into his room to get ready for the rest of the already almost over day. He shifted out of his clothes slowly, every movement causing him to be even more tired. Sleeping might not be too bad at this point, sleeping might help him organize his thoughts. "I just want Dum what's so confusing about that?"

"Because you're scared he'll reject you," the words echoed through the room as Dee turned around to see Boris sitting in his window. Dee quickly covered himself seeing as he was naked. 'Bad day to not wear underwear. But I was hoping to get Dum in bed so, SHUT UP DEE BORIS IS STARING AT YOUR NAKED BODY!' "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to share with you what your idiot of a brother is doing," Boris chuckled stepping into the room. "Please don't be shy, I've seen enough naked men in my life." Dee squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just turn around!"

"I swear you are such a girl sometimes," He turned around slowly looking out the window. "Although if you were a girl I probably would have already bedded you." He chuckled. "Although I have found someone so, I can't really bed you anymore."

"Who have you found," Dee spoke, pulling his shirt over. "Oh, that one servant man you had?" He asked, tugging on Boris' tail.

"Yes, he confessed his love to me and I finally realized how much I wanted him in my life. He's shy and sort of hard to approach and make love to, but I manage, " Boris spoke as Dee grabbed his axe. "Oh don't tell me you're going to guard the gate. Not when the love of your life is out by the cherry tree pacing back and forth trying to think of what he's done."

"What do you mean 'What he's done?'," dee said again walking into the living room.

"He keeps going on and on about screwing up, and that he doesn't get to be your brother anymore. Something about him expressing his feelings. What is the idiot talking about?" Dee's eyes grew wide. Dum loves him, Dum wants him.

"We sort of kissed a while ago," Dee muttered Boris pulled him in an embrace.

"Go to him Dee, Dum wants you." Boris pulled away, "I think I'll go make Pierce utterly embarrassed." The cat jumped out of the room and headed back to his amusement park.

"So the cherry tree huh?"

* * *

Dum paced back and forth. He ruined his relationship with Dee. He would never get to see Dee again. "God, why are you such an idiot? Why do you have to mess everything up? Why can't you think before you act?"Dum could feel tears slowly making the decent down his face. "Why can't I just understand why I love him so much?" The cherry blossoms fell slowly making Dum stare in aw. "I wonder if trees can fall in love. Are the blossoms the babies? Or maybe their the aftermath of the tree getting frisky." Dum instantly grew disgusted and decided to never touch cherry blossoms again. He walked out from under the tree. "I'm such an idiot. It's a solid thing, how could cherry blossoms be that? Well, if I can fall in love with my brother, cherry blossoms can be jizz." He walked back under the tree not carrying about the tree jizz. "How should I go about seeing Dee again. Will he be angry? Will he punch me again? I don't want him to punch me." He looked at the ground, kicking the tree jizz. "I just want to kiss him, and love him. I want to be with him." He looked at the tree. "How should I go about bedding him? You obviously know how to be pleased."

The tree didn't answer.

"Damn you," Dum grumbled, flicking off the tree.

"What did the tree ever do to you," He heard a voice stutter from behind him. Dum turned around facing the love of his life. "I mean, the blossoms are sort of tangled into your hair but, I don't think that's any reason to flick off the tree." Dum didn't even care to answer, he just wanted to kiss him. He ran up to Dee, shoving his lips against his twins. Dee wrapped his arms around Dum's neck, clasping their bodies together. Dum grabbed Dee's waist pushing them under the shade of the tree. Dum didn't care what Dee did anymore. He broke the kiss and stared into Dee's eyes.

"I, I," Dum couldn't get the words out he kissed Dee again. He tugged Dee's hands above his head, slamming them on the ground. He kissed Dee harder, trying his best to get Dee to stay. He wiggled his hand up Dee's shirt, instantly coming in contact with Dee's nipple. he caressed one slowly while still planting his hands to the ground. He kissed Dee but Dee broke the kiss.

"What has come over you?" Dee stuttered, his face completely red. Dum pinched the buds and Dee let out a moan. Dum ripped off Dee's shirt, seriously they had enough clothes for all this ripping. He kissed Dee's neck, sucked it, bit it. Dee moaned again, clawing at the fabric, trying his best to rip it off. Dum took off his shirt off and worked on Dee's pants. "Dum seriously, think about what you're doing."

"I'm done thinking," Dum muttered, taking off his pants as well. "I love you Dee," He spoke the words quickly and went back to work, thinking that Dee didn't even hear him. He stared at Dee's member grasping it firmly. He stroked it slowly and Dee moaned.

"I, I," Dee stuttered. "I love you too." Dum looked at Dee, he smiled and kissed him again, working faster. Dee moaned again, wrapping his legs around Dum's waist. He bucked his hips and dug his fingers down his back. "Dum," He moaned out the name, rolling his hips. "Please." Dum looked at his brother, he was panting, sweat was dribbling down his face, his eyes lidded with lust. "Please." He positioned them right and licked his finger. 'Just like before Dum, you can do this.' He touched Dee's bum, caressed it and slowly pushed his finger inside. Immediately he felt Dee's muscles trying to push him out. He added another one and Dee sharply inhaled.

"Are you okay?" Dee nodded and Dum added another finger. He moved in and out slowly until Dee was used to it. He watched his brother, loving every expression Dee did. The way he bit his lips, his eyes squeezed shut. Even the way he inhaled made Dum love him even more. "We're having sex, under a tree." Dee let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Yea, but it doesn't matter. I'm ready," Dee muttered out, biting Dum's neck. Dum moved his fingers out slowly and spat on his hands. he rubbed his member and positioned himself right. He entered slowly and the sensation thrilled him to no extent. This was amazing, this had so much more emotion and feeling than what Dum had experienced before. He pulled out slowly and slowly guided himself back inside, letting out a small moan as he did so. 'This feeling is unbelievable.' He grasped Dee's member again, Stroking it quickly has he fastened his pace. Dee moaned and gripped Dum tighter. "Dum, god." Dum pushed harder into him, hitting a spot that cause Dee to moan loudly. The sensation echoed through Dum's body nearly pushing him over the edge.

"I love you so much Dee," He murmured, shoving his lips against Dee's. He thrusted harder, trying his best not to lose his cool. He needed to last longer than Dee, that was the manly thing to do. He tried to concentrate. 'In out, not that difficult right?' Dee moaned again. "Okay very hard."

"What," Dee choked out, looking at Dum.

"Nothing, just, nothing," He kissed DEe again, thrusting harder and faster. He moved his hand faster making Dee go over the edge. It spread across Dum's chest, making him quiver from the hotness of it. He could finally let go, he thrusted harder one more time again, calling out Dee's name, releasing into him. Dee moaned again, pulling his brother's face next to his. He smashed his lips again as a breeze picked up, causing them to shiver as cherry blossoms danced and flew around them. "We obviously made the tree happy." Dum giggled staring into his brother's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dee questioned, breathing heavily while his brother rolled onto the ground beside him.

"The cherry blossoms, aren't they the trees jizz?" Dum asked, pulling his brother close to him. Dee chuckled again as Dum touched his cheek.

"That's how cherries bloom Dum, their seeds."

"Exactly, jizz," Dum said moving his head right next to Dee's ear. "I love you." He whispered it so only Dee would hear. He only wanted Dee to hear those words from him. He didn't want anyone else to be with Dee and Dum didn't want anyone else but Dee. "I think I always will." He heard Dee let in a sharp breath. He moved his head away to see his brother crying. "What, what is wrong Dee? Why are you sad?" 'Shit, I shouldn't have said that, he's going to yell at me.'

"I, I," Dee looked into his brother's red eyes. "I thought you were never going to say it." He smiled weakly but continued crying.

"Is it a good thing?" Dum questioned, pulling away from Dee. He honestly thought something was terribly wrong even though Dee was smiling and still touching Dum's scars.

"Of course it is," Dee chuckled, kissing his brother's lips again. "Because I love you too." Dum smiled again.

"Thank goodness, I thought you would be like you in my dream," Dum muttered looking into his brother calming eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in my coma, I had a dream where I told you that I loved you but you rejected me. It hurt a lot, you said some really mean words like you didn't think I could love back. You left me and I felt this giant pit in my stomach, I just couldn't handle it. I just," Dee slammed his lips against his brothers. They kissed and Dum pressed their bodies together.

"I love you, nothing is gonna stop that. Even if you do stop loving me," Dee spoke softly as he kissed down Dum's chest and met his member, he kissed it slightly and Dum squirmed under the touch.

"I could never stop loving you."

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

So I'm going to put this story on hiatus until further notice. The problem is that i walked away in between a chapter and now I don't remember what I was going to do. This wasn't going to be the last chapter but I don't remember what I was going to do with it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hate making my lovely readers dissapointed. I love all of you.

* * *

Dum woke up with an aching in his head. Why on earth was his head hurting it didn't make any sense to him, why has his brain started to hurt? He had been doing so well lately, he and Dee were working on it. Every time Dum took the time and thought process to figure something out he would get a kiss from Dee, which always made him happy. Although he and Dee hadn't been intimate since the time under the cherry tree. Probably because they were soon caught right after Dee had started to go down on him. Dum shook his head. He didn't want to think of this so he just wrapped his hands around his twin. He murmured the simple words he learned to say to his brother in the last few weeks. "I love you." He kissed the crevice of his brother's neck. He nibbled it slightly while tracing and caressing down the side of his brother's naked body. He needed his brother, kisses weren't working for him anymore, he needed more. He pressed his body against his brother's, blowing slightly into his ear. Dee squirmed under his touch, letting out a small squeak while grabbing Dum's hand away from his erection.

"No Dum, I'm tired," Dee exhaled, turning to face his brother. His eyes opened slowly, revealing the perfect blue eyes Dum had grown to love ever so much. "Today is a sleep day."

"But I'm bored of sleeping, can't we go out and actually do something. All we've been doing lately is work and sleep. I don't want to sleep anymore," Dum whispered, sitting up on Dee's bed. The statement was true. Dum often didn't sleep anymore, even since the potion sleep just didn't come to him that often. He could maybe sleep for twenty or so minutes before being fully rested. Dee let a small frown cross his lips.

"But Dum, just because you don't need sleep anymore doesn't mean I don't also."

"But we're twins, it should work both ways."

"But it doesn't." Dee opened his eyes to look at the expression Dum was showing.

"Can we please at least have sex," Dum asked, leaning down to get closer to Dee's face. Dee's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, we haven't had sex in a while. I'm just tired of only getting kissed from you, whenever I try to do something you always stop before we're done. I wanna finish once before I'm old," Dum muttered in a snarl.

"Are you serious. Is that all you want out of this relationship? I love you Dum, that means I don't want to have sex with you every second of every day, it simply means that I want you to be in my life almost every second of every day." Dee snarled, sitting up to meet Dum's eyes.

"Well it's been four weeks, I'm pretty sure I can be done waiting."

"But don't you remember the last time we made love. When we went back here you literally passed out in the living room and slept for twenty hours straight." Dee balled his hands into fists. "I'm not going to lose you to sleep Dum. So if that means we can't get intimate then fine."

"You do realize that it is already proven that I can't sleep for more than twenty or thirty minutes. Remember, Boris did all those tests on me."

"Yes he did, but that doesn't mean that you can't slip into another coma after experiencing high arousal."

"What does arousal have to do with sex?" Dum questioned, standing up and heading for the door.

"You are such an idiot! Arousal is the warm tingly feeling you get when we're together." Dee yelled. Dum was hurt, it had been a while since Dee had called him an idiot. Dee promised he wouldn't call him an idiot anymore.

"So am I just always going to be an idiot to everyone?" Dum asked turning to leave the room. "I figured the love of my life wouldn't call me one."

"Dum," Dee muttered, realizing what he had just said.

"Save it, I'm going out for a walk. Don't follow me." Dum whispered, walking out of the room. He walked over to his room, the place that had been abandoned since he and his brother had gotten together. The second he walked in he could smell the mustiness of it. The smell of abandonment. "I'm sorry I left you room. I don't think I will again for a vey long time. Dum got dressed slowly, not even caring that the clothes he was putting on were dirty. He walked out slowly. "Oh, I guess I'm leaving right now. Don't get mad, I'll be back soon." Dum smiled weakly, hoping the room wouldn't be too mad at him when he returned. He hadn't heard anything from Dee which surprised him, usually Dee wouldn't let Dum finish the fight. He was actually quite happy that Dee hadn't responded to the end of the fight. He knew that if Dee did, Dum would break down and things would go back to how they were. He wanted Dee to think about what he was doing, about not letting Dum replenish his needs, but instead starving him. All of this thinking had distracted Dum so much that he didn't realize that he was already walking a path in the forest.

"Dum," He heard a monotone voice yell from behind him, he turned around slowly to see a card guard coming up behind him. "Where have you been? Don't you understand it is your duty to guard the gate with that ungrateful brother of yours?

"Excuse me?" Dum asked, instantly infruiated at the guard for calling his brother ungrateful. "Where do you go about calling my brother ungrateful?"

"Simple, I had expressed feelings for him once before and he rejected me," The card said his eyebrows pinching together.

"Well that's because he's in love with me."

The guard dropped his mouth. "What? He's in love with you? That's disgusting." Dum had already had enough of this. He balled his fists.

"Excuse me?" He yelled at the guard, getting ready to kill him. "Do not make fun of our love."

"Oh god, you love him back? What the hell? You guys are brothers." The guard couldn't speak any longer because Dum had punched him square into the jaw.

"SHUT UP!" He pounced on the card, continuing his punching, feeling the blood splatter onto his face. "I LOVE MY BROTHER, THAT ISN'T DISGUSTING!" He hit even harder, the cards face becoming distorted and covered in blood.

Then, something grabbed him from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

* * *

Dee sat there, his mouth hanging open from utter shock at what he had just said. 'I just called Dum an idiot.' He put his face in his hands, already feeling the tears coming on. He sat there on his bed, trying to think of a way to apologize to Dum, anyway he could think of. 'I guess I could say I'm sorry and we could have a romantic evening.' Dee smiled. He wanted to be so much closer to Dum, he was just scared that something terrible was going to happen was all.

_"You never take risks with me." _Dee let out a breath and sat up, letting the cold air drift across his naked body. He walked over to the closet and got dressed thinking more about his apology. 'I should apologize abour my rudeness and about not being intimate, and how he isn't an idiot. I should probably explain that i was just made and people do stupid things when they're mad.

To be continued.


End file.
